


Belles Lèvres

by captain_subtext



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:57:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_subtext/pseuds/captain_subtext
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another lark, this is "Beaux Mains" from Loki's perspective. Maybe not quite the "more" that was expected but I hope you enjoy anyway.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Belles Lèvres

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beaux Mains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/866232) by [captain_subtext](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_subtext/pseuds/captain_subtext). 



> Another lark, this is "Beaux Mains" from Loki's perspective. Maybe not quite the "more" that was expected but I hope you enjoy anyway.

This was an interesting development.

Loki deeply resented being on Midgard. That he was in this primitive realm was bad enough; that he was forced to help the mortals rebuild the bridge to Asgard was even worse. Having Agent Romanoff as his handler was tolerable, barely - she had tricked him, after all, and while he bore her a grudging respect it wasn’t as if he enjoyed her company.

Always maintaining perfect control, she escorted him from his cell to the laboratory and back again, neither amused nor offended as they walked silently down the corridor. Thankfully she interacted with him as little as possible, usually only to put a stop to his mischief with regards to the two doctors. Any thoughts of goading her were erased by the risk of humiliation in front of his former slave and Thor’s pallid little pet, so there was little sport to be had with her.

Ever did she watch him from her perch in the corner, wearing the same dour expression...except when she seemed to deliberately avoid looking at him at all.

This intrigued him - it was her job to keep an eye on him at all times, was it not? And yet every so often he found her gazing elsewhere.

Curious, he tried to find the source of her distraction between working and bickering with the Foster woman. He was deeply amused to discover that _he_ was her distraction.

He knew it from the moment he saw her reflection in the screen, focused on the fleeting motion of his hands across the keyboard. Her eyes were at once intense and very far away, and as soon as he turned she was looking intently at the door. Not an accident then. Oh, this was rich...

He caught these furtive glances more than once, always directed towards his hands. He could not imagine why she should be so fascinated, but then, humans were perverse creatures. He had suspected Agent Romanoff might be the sole exception, but now that she had exhibited a weakness he looked forward to exploiting it fully.

Upon reflection, perhaps he had been too eager to make her squirm for something happened that he did not expect.

She fell for his bait much as he’d expected, and he delighted in her embarrassment and rushed words. But his glee was cut short the second she closed her lips around his thumb.

Was this another trick, a feint to draw him out? He could not tell, though the flutter of her eyelashes as she flicked her tongue over his fingertip seemed real enough. 

Romanoff had composed herself and departed, but the moment did not pass for him. Loki found that once he started thinking about those lush lips, he could not stop.

He had a wicked desire that she would kiss him with those ruby lips, soft and firm on his own. How might her mouth feel nipping and licking down his throat? Working her way downwards, stretching tight and wet around him where no one save himself had touched him in an eternity...

The thought was surprisingly appealing, even if she was just a mortal.

Loki grinned deviously to himself. If this was to be their new game he was most eager to play, and watching the Black Widow weaken and fall to his charms promised to make his time on Midgard a bit more exciting.


End file.
